


The Camera Eye: Dreamer

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [69]
Category: MEJIBRAY, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Dream Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru is tired from shooting and keeps drifting off – despite a very hyper Hayato arriving with exciting news. His dreams consist of some very lovely fantasies – and some very telling insights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Kiryu, Royz and Codomo Dragon belong to B.P. Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, I own the story only. As in previous fics dealing with my characters' Pokemon (property of Nintendo) addiction, I use the English names/characters/theme songs/speeches, as they would be most familiar to my reading audience.

_The Japanese Olympic Pokemon team sat in their locker room nervously awaiting the start of the final. In just a few minutes, they’d be out in that arena unleashing their Pokemon against the world, battling with the very best . . ._

_They’d come a long way to get here, battling through gym after gym, taking on Pokemon of all shapes, sizes and types. And now, it was paying off. They had reached the pinnacle of their game. They were going to battle for it all._

_Subaru looked around at his teammates. Hayato was nervously bouncing a Pokeball in the air, throwing it up and catching it. MiA was studying his phone, apparently trying to figure out what their opponents might have in their arsenal. And Tomoya had let his Pikachu out and was having it do practice agility runs throughout the room._

_Their coach, Kouki, was at the head of the room, pacing back and forth. “All right, team!” he said. “Now, what do we want to be?”_

_“The very best!” they chorused. “Like no one ever was!”_

_“That’s right!” Coach Kouki said. “Now, you’re going to go out there and battle like you’ve never battled before! I know this is the Olympic Games, but I want you all to think of it as just another tournament. You need to keep your nerves steady and calm! Because you’ll be facing some tough opponents out there. The Americans? Their water Pokemon are among the strongest in the world. The Chinese? Fire Pokemon out the wazoo. But we can beat them both! You know why?”_

_“Because we have the smarts!” the team chorused._

_“Yes!” Kouki said. “We have it where it counts – up here!” He tapped his head. “We know which Pokemon to use for which fights! We know when to leave them in the fight and when to pull them! You know why?”_

_“Why?” they chorused._

_“Because our nation INVENTED this game! Nobody knows Pokemon like us, right? Now get out there and battle your hearts out! Show them what we’re made of! Teach Pokemon to understand the power that’s inside!”_

_“GOTTA CATCH ‘EM ALL!” the team chorused, rising to their feet._

_“Yes!” Kouki said, opening the door to the arena. “Okay, that’s the signal! Go, go, go!”_

_Subaru charged for the door, throat tightening, hand clutching the Pokeball that housed his Wartortle, ready to take them all on, to show the whole world that he was . . ._

“SUBARU!”

A voice jolted him out of his sleep. He sat up, blinking. “What . . . where . . .”

“You fell asleep, baby,” Tomoya said. “You sat down on the couch and just kind of passed out.”

“We were worried about you for a moment,” Mahiro said, reaching over and running a hand over his lover’s forehead. “You don’t feel sick, do you?”

Well, damn. He’d just been woken up from, well, the best dream ever. “No,” he said. “Just tired. We were filming for about 12 hours nonstop, and . . .”

“I know what that’s like,” Junji said from his seat near the television, where he’d been playing a video game. “That was pretty much the whole filming of our last video.”

“It was worth it,” Mahiro said. “It came out great.” He leaned over and gave Subaru a kiss. “Sure you’re feeling okay?”

Subaru sat up, reality returning to his foggy brain. Okay, he’d been filming in the porn pool apartment forever. They only had use of it for two days, so they had to do all the scenes that were going to take place there at once. He and MiA had done one sex scene, then a bunch of the non-sex material, then the other sex scene. And by the time it was done, Subaru was exhausted. He’d come back home and immediately fell asleep. He didn’t even know that Mahiro and Junji had arrived.

Whoever said that being a porn star was an easy job never actually did it.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’m just glad that tomorrow’s shooting is all MiA and Yo-ka. And then after that we go to the beach to film the scenes there, and we film the scenes in MiA’s first apartment, and then I have to do the flashback stuff in the genie world . . .” He rubbed the side of his head. “I’ll be okay.”

“We’re going to have to give you a lot of energy drinks,” Tomoya said from the kitchen – as their doorbell buzzed.

Subaru got up to answer it. “Hello?”

“Subaru!” It was Hayato’s voice. “I’ve got to come up and tell you something!”

“Well, okay,” Subaru said. “Come on up. Mahiro and Junji are here, by the way.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Hayato said. “I’ve got Kana with me. Be right there!”

Subaru opened the door so Hayato could come right in – and barely had he stepped away from it that his friend rushed in like a red-and-black tornado. “Guess what?” he said. “Guess what, guess what, guess what?”

“You caught a rare Pokemon?” Subaru said.

“I wish!” Hayato held up his phone. “No, I’ve been invited to the Suicide Ball!”

Kana walked in after him, slowly. “Um, hi?”

“Hi, Kana!” Subaru said. “You remember Mahiro, right? And Junji, and Tomoya?”

“Yes,” he said. “We met at the afterparty.”

“Oh, yes, I remember,” Junji said. “You’re the cute one.”

“That’s what I’ve always said!” Mahiro said, putting an arm around Kana. “He’s the cutest one of all of us!”

“As opposed to meN-meN, who’s the hot one,” Junji said. “Right?” He flashed a big smile toward Tomoya.

“Well, yes,” Tomoya said, blushing a little.

“You’re going to the Suicide Ball, too, right?” Hayato said. “You’ll see him there! We’ve ALL been invited!”

“Everyone involved in the indie porn industry usually goes to that,” Mahiro said. “Or semi-indie. There’s people who say that Kiryu Video doesn't belong there because we’re affiliated with a major company.”

“Who the hell cares?” Junji said. “It’s just for fun, anyway! Why have that pointless who is and isn’t indie battle over a party?”

“I don’t know what the big deal about this ball is,” Kana said. “Hayato’s been freaking out since he got the E-mail.”

“The Suicide Ball is a VERY big deal!” Hayato said. “Like Mahiro said, everyone who’s anyone in indie porn will be there! We’ll see stars all over the place! And we’ll be among them! Oh, my God, I have to think about what we’re wearing, how we’re going to dress . . .”

“Did you get the OTHER E-mail?” Junji said, looking at his phone.

“What other E-mail?” said Hayato.

“The invitation to the Viewer’s Choice Awards. Apparently, the Suicide Ball is going to be one of the afterparties for the awards this year.”

Hayato looked at his phone again – and started jumping up and down. “I got that one, too!” he said. “We’re going to the Suicide Ball AND the Viewer’s Choice Awards, Kana!”

“I hate to see what he’s going to be like when he goes to the JAVAS,” Mahiro whispered to Junji.

“How? We haven’t even made a video yet,” Kana said. “I mean, other than the Aoi Presents one.”

“Uruha probably got you into both of them,” Subaru said. “He wants you to get exposure.”

“That means we have to look like stars!” Hayato said. “I don’t know if I have anything that can . . .”

“Koichi can help you with the outfits. And Yuuki can do your styling,” Subaru said. “He did a great job when we were at your place!”

“I can’t believe this.” Hayato plunked down on one of Subaru and Tomoya’s “gaming chairs” – beanbags in front of the television. “First the video wins the contest, now we get invited to this . . . it’s happening so fast! Wait – do I have to have a date for this?” His head swiveled toward his friend. “Kana, will you be my date?”

“Of course I will.” Kana looked . . . well, very pleased to hear that. Subaru took notice.

“Yay!” Hayato hugged him. “I have a date! Okay, what do I need to know about this party?”

“Avoid the back ballroom,” Subaru said, quickly.

Hayato looked baffled. “Eeeh?”

“The back ballroom is, well . . .” Subaru looked away. “It’s kind of an audition space, where young guys who are just getting started in the industry kind of, well, audition for the industry. They call it the Proving Ground.”

“It’s an orgy, plain and simple,” Mahiro said – and then looked at his younger lover. “Subaru . . . you didn’t have to do it last year, did you?”

“No!” Subaru said, quickly. “I didn’t! And I wouldn’t. I can’t, you know, with just anyone! I have to meet and get to know them first.” He glanced away. “But I did see it, though.”

“You stumbled on it?” Junji suddenly looked interested. “That must have been a shocker.”

“No,” Subaru said. “I . . .got brought to see it. By MiA. He and I met that night. I was brand-new in the industry, and, well . . . he kind of wanted to make sure that I knew what I was in for, getting involved in porn.”

He remembered all too well watching the anonymous mass of writhing bodies – and getting so turned on by it that he and MiA had immediately gone into one of the side rooms and were all over each other. Why do I always get so turned on by the idea of multiple partners? he thought. 

Even now, right here, in this room, he was surrounded by Mahiro and Tomoya and Hayato, three men he could easily be in a group situation with . . . add in MiA, who he was just thinking of, and . . . and he should stop this line of thought right now, before he embarrassed himself in front of everyone. 

“Well, damn,” Junji said. “I didn’t know MiA had something like that in him. He seems kind of, well . . . innocent. He gave Subaru a sly smile. “Sure he wasn’t hitting on you by doing that?”

“Um, well . . .” And now Subaru was thinking of the aftermath of the Proving Ground, being in that room with MiA, the two of them needing to make each other come because of what they’d just witnessed, the passionate madness of the moment . . .

“Hey!” said Hayato. “You okay, Subaru? You look kind of lost there.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Subaru said, quickly. “But yeah, avoid the back room. And the party's held in a big place with a lot of bedrooms, so, um, if you meet someone you like . . . you'll be able to take him somewhere without leaving the party.”

He glanced over at Hayato, remembering what happened between the two of them at the celebration after his contest win, and why the hell couldn’t he get his mind out of the gutter tonight? He’d had sex with MiA twice today! He shouldn’t even have anything left in the tank in that department!

“Okay, so there's spaces available for fun time,” Hayato said. “Got it!”

“Are there going to be a lot of people hitting on us?” Kana said, looking a bit worried. “I mean, during those parties, do people normally all hit on each other?”

“Well, there’s a lot of that,” Mahiro said. “But you don’t have to say yes to anyone you don’t want to. People do tend to hit on each other a lot – but they respect a ‘no,’ too.”

“I’ll stick with you,” Hayato told Kana. “I won’t let anyone near you that you don’t want near you.” He put an arm around the other man. “We’ll meet all the stars together!” He kind of did a little dance in place, still holding onto Kana. “We so need to get started working on our look! What if we all wore red to this thing? You think that might be cool?”

Tomoya walked over to Subaru and put an arm around him. “You still tired?”

Subaru nodded. “I think so,” he said. To Hayato, he said, “I’ve had kind of a long day. We’re working on the genie film.”

“Oh, hell, I understand,” Hayato said. “We’ll let you rest, then. But I just needed to tell you about this! We need to get together and coordinate looks!” He punched a fist into the air. “I can’t wait for this! It’s going to be the BEST NIGHT EVER!”

He nearly danced out of the apartment, Kana following him, the latter quickly giving a bow to the others and saying, “Nice to meet you again!”

Once they were gone, Tomoya closed the door behind them. “Wow,” he said. “I guess he was just a bit happy, right?”

“We’re going to be happy, too, if his hot roommate comes to the party!” Junji said. He glanced over at Subaru. “And we’d better let you go to sleep. You look like you’re going to pass out on us again.”

“Go lie down, baby,” Mahiro said, going over to Subaru and giving him a hug. “We’ll be in a bit later.”

“Okay,” Subaru said. He stumbled to the washroom to get ready for bed. Even with the unexpected nap before, he was tired as hell. It would be good to lie down on the bed and completely relax . . .

When he got to the bedroom, he lay down on the mattress, and his eyes were closed even before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_He was lying back on cushions on the floor of a ballroom, completely naked. There were hands moving over him and lips on his neck, his chest, caressing and kissing him . . ._

_Subaru opened his eyes and raised his head. Where was he? Oh, yes. This was the afterparty. Afterparty . . . of what? Did it matter?_

_No, it didn’t. Not when Mahiro was licking along his pulse line, and Hayato was starting to tongue a nipple, and MiA was sucking on his fingers . . . oh, and there was Tomoya, running his tongue up his thigh . . ._

_Subaru lay back, gasping, as Tomoya moved up more, running his tongue up one side of his erection, brushing it back and forth – and then MiA started on the other side, leaning over and licking around and around the head before moving downward, slowly, tracing patterns on Subaru's most sensitive flesh._

_Mahiro had kissed his way down to Subaru's chest, and began to suck one nipple as Hayato continued to work on the other, both of them pausing every few moments to lick back and forth before starting to suck again._

_And Subaru could do nothing but moan and writhe beneath them, beneath the attention they were all giving him, because he wanted every single one of them, wanted what each one of them had to give him._

_Tomoya was running his tongue along the base of Subaru's cock now, and MiA was sucking on the tip, and he thought he was going to go nuts, grabbing at MiA's head with one hand, Mahiro's with the other, trying to keep them all in place, not wanting to let them get away._

_The mouths eased away, but before Subaru had a chance to feel any disappointment, there were hands on his body, turning him over, pushing his knees up so he was on all fours, ass in the air._

_There was a cock pressed against his lips, and hands on his ass, spreading him apart, pouring lube into his cleft. He opened up, feeling the hardness slip into his mouth, and he started to suck, yes, this felt like MiA, it was MiA he was starting to move up and down on, sliding him in and out quickly . . ._

_There was plastic being smoothed over his ass, and he felt a tongue start to probe him, gently moving around the rim, teasing him, pulling away, then starting to slowly push in . . ._

_Oh, God. He was being tongue-fucked and mouth-fucked at the same time._

_He began to suck harder, moving his head faster, feeling MiA slide through his lips, over his tongue . . . as the lovely thing that was invading him pushed in further, curling, looking for sensitive spots, wriggling around inside him. Was this Mahiro? It felt like when Mahiro had done this to him before . . ._

_Subaru was nearly deep-throating MiA now, moving down on him hard, feeling the pleasure of the tongue moving inside him, wanting to give it back . . . he moaned around the cock that drove into his mouth, hands reaching up to run over MiA's body . . ._

_Then the cock slid out of his lips, and the tongue slid out of him . . . only to have the plastic quickly replaced with a fresh sheet, and another deliciously warm, wet thing start to probe him, as another erection pushed into his lips._

_Subaru moaned again as he sucked, trying to judge the shape, the size . . . Tomoya this time, most definitely, just like that had to be Hayato pushing his tongue deep into him, moving here and there, then pulling out, moving around the sensitive outer rim._

_He was dissolving in passion. His whole world had been reduced to his mouth and his ass and the men who were invading both so deliciously, making him feel like he didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. In this moment, he belonged to these men completely – all four of them._

_Hayato's tongue and Tomoya's cock slid out of him, and there were suddenly fingers pushing into his ass, opening him up, lubing him more, and he could do nothing but moan, he was beyond speech right now._

_Yes, there were two different guys with their fingers inside him, moving in and out, spreading apart gently, and then a third finger joined them, opening him fully, making him ready for whatever was coming . . ._

_And there were hands gripping his ass, spreading it apart, and a cock pressed inside him . . . oh, yes, it was Mahiro. He felt good, so good, pushing into Subaru slowly and gently, making sure not to cause him pain, only pleasure._

_He couldn't see them – they were all behind him. But the mystery seemed to add to the pleasure and the passion, reducing everything to pure sensation, to the feel of hardness sliding through him._

_Mahiro suddenly slid out – and another cock quickly replaced his, MiA this time, fucking him harder, deeper, and Subaru thrust back against him, moaning loudly, imagining how the other man looked right now, sweat dripping down his slender torso as his hips churned, pushing into Subaru's body . . ._

_MiA slid out, and Hayato took over, starting a sharp thrust right away, nails lightly running down Subaru's back as he fucked him, and Subaru just sagged, the little bit of pain just enhancing the pleasure, the oh-so-sweet madness, even further._

_His head filled with erotic memories of all four of these men . . . MiA deep-throating him in a hotel room after the Expo, both of them pleasantly, deliciously shocked when he took him al the way for the first time . . . Mahiro on top of him after the JAVAs, the two of them moving together, grinding against one another, while across the bed Tomoya and Junji were also sharing pleasure . . . Hayato rimming him in a mansion bedroom at the party after the Aoi Presents awards, both of them caught up in the hot moment, not caring that they had just met . . . and Tomoya in the one bedroom of their old apartment, the two of them consummating their unspoken feelings for each other at long last . . ._

_And it was Tomoya who was fucking him now, pushing in right after Hayato slid out, filling him completely and pounding into him hard, and Subaru pushed back against him . . ._

_The other three pulled off the condoms they'd been wearing, cleaning off with baby wipes . . . where did they come from? It didn't matter . . . and suddenly, there was a cock in Subaru's mouth, and one in each hand, and he was pleasuring all four men at once, sucking and stroking and being fucked._

_His fingers ran along MiA and Hayato, caressing them bottom to top, and he sucked on Mahiro, moving his head up and down in the same rhythm his hips were moving to meet Tomoya's thrusts . . ._

_The heat was built up in him like never before . . . he was nothing but a vessel for all of them, a fucktoy for all, but at the same time, he was a deity being worshipped, the center of the universe. His fingers moved up and down the two cocks, fluttering along the shafts, and he sucked harder, moving faster . . ._

_Then, Tomoya hit a sensitive spot in him, and he exploded at long last, the orgasm ripping through him like a lightning bolt . . . and then, Mahiro was pulling out of him, crying out and bathing Subaru's face with his come, Subaru's tongue flicking at the white droplets . . ._

_Hayato and MiA were crying out as well, and he let go of them so they could soak him as well, warm splashes on his flesh from either side. Fnally, Tomoya pulled out, yanking off his own condom so he could come on Subaru as well, covering his ass like Mahiro covered his face._

_Subaru collapsed in the mass of man-flesh, bathed in sweat and come, feeling spent completely, but warm and delicious and probably more blissed-out and mellow and wonderful than he had in his entire life . . ._

* * *

The floor was moving? No, it was the bed. Subaru lifted his head, breathing heavily. Oh, God – he was back in reality. There was no orgy, no pile of cushions on the floor, no harem of lovers and come bath . . .

Okay, there was a harem of lovers – in the form of Mahiro, Tomoya and Junji, who had just gotten in bed with him.

He looked down. He’d definitely had a wet dream. Well, what did he expect after a dream like that? Damn – it was like being a teenager all over again. He groped for the nighttable – the tissues were there, right?

“Baby?” It was Tomoya’s voice. He was snuggled against Subaru’s back. It was Tomoya-gets-to-be-the-sandwich night tonight – they were sleeping with Subaru at the far left, Tomoya next to him, Junji snuggled against Tomoya’s other side, Mahiro next to him. The next night they all slept together, they’d trade off. Such was life when you were a foursome. “You awake?”

“Yes.” Subaru quickly, discreetly tossed the tissues in the garbage. He didn’t want the others to see what had happened. “Um, I woke up when you got in bed.”

“Go back to sleep, then,” he said. Tomoya wrapped an arm around his waist. “I didn’t interrupt a good dream, did I?”

“Um, you kind of did . . .”

“Oh?” Tomoya said. “What was it?”

Well, he couldn’t tell him about the wet dream. Why did he have it, anyway? It wasn’t as if he wasn’t getting sex . . . or lacked willing partners . . . or that his lovers weren’t satisfying him . . .

Maybe, he thought, I had it because flat-out orgies are the one kink I don’t have in my daily life. You just don’t ask a bunch of guys to have sex with you, do you? He realized he had probably learned something about himself . . .

That he wasn’t in porn just to make money until he could start his video game business. He was in it because he genuinely loved sex with different guys. It was startling . . . and a bit frightening . . . and very exhilarating.

Does this mean I’m a slut? he thought. Does this mean I’m some kind of a sex addict? Do I have some kind of a problem that I need help with . . .

No, he thought. It’s not a problem, is it? It’s not like I’m out of control It’s not like I’ve wrecked any relationships – my lovers know, and they understand. It just means that . . . I’m me. Fully me.

And with that, a strange peace spread over him. He felt like an incomplete puzzle that finally had the last piece locked into place. This is who I am, he thought. This is what I am . . .and it's okay, isn't it? It's fully okay. Polite Japanese society may not think so, but what they think doesn't matter. I know who I am, what I am, and what I want.

It was only through the haze of this wonderful discovery that he realized he still hadn't answered Tomoya's question. He'd wanted to know what he'd dreamed about, right?

Well, he had to tell him something, right? They’d talk about what he’d just learned . . . eventually. Not right now, though. He needed to sleep on these revelations – literally and figuratively.

So he told Tomoya something that wasn't quite a lie, but wasn't quite the in-the-moment truth, either.

“I dreamed that I was on the Japanese Olympic Pokemon team,” he said.


End file.
